<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Family Isn't Always Blood by TheOfficialKai517</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396427">Family Isn't Always Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517'>TheOfficialKai517</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27396427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sabrewings take Lena in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Indy Sabrewing &amp; Ty Sabrewing &amp; Violet Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Indy Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Ty Sabrewing, Lena (Disney: DuckTales) &amp; Violet Sabrewing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Family Isn't Always Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that several others have written this type of story, but I wanted to write it for myself.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena was fidgeting with her friendship bracelet as she watched the large crowds form around Clan McDuck from a distance. There were people everywhere, and too many of them... But something was compelling her to stay for some reason.</p><p>A few of the people moved aside, just a little bit and only for a brief moment, just enough to let a little hummingbird through.</p><p>Violet made her way to Lena. "That was quite the adventure."</p><p>Lena snorted. "Tell me about it."</p><p>"You seem rather tense," she noted, taking in Lena's expression, "almost like you're expecting something or some<em>one</em> else to..."</p><p>"I'm fine, okay? I'm just... I'm gonna go home. Tell Webby good-bye for me, alright?"</p><p>"Home. You mean that dump underneath the ampitheater, by the marina?"</p><p>"It's not a dump, it's..."</p><p>"It's a dump," Violet cut in, before asking, "do you see those two men over there?"</p><p>She pointed to two men with purple feathers standing on the outskirts of the crowd.</p><p>"I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"Do you see them?"</p><p>Lena sighed. "Yes. Yes, I see them. Why?"</p><p>"Those are my dad and papa," Violet explained, "we live across the town from here. <em>But</em>... We have an extra bed, among other things that you might find useful."</p><p>"... Just what are you saying?"</p><p>"Stay with us," Violet said bluntly, "Dad and Papa are more than willing to take you in, at least until you can find somewhere better to stay than that junky ampitheater."</p><p>"That's sweet, Violet, but..."</p><p>"I'm not taking no for an answer," Violet interrupted, her tone firm, "I've already talked to them about it, and they've agreed to let you stay for as long as you need. You let yourself stay multiple nights at Webbigail's; why can't you allow yourself to stay a few nights with me?"</p><p>Lena sighed. "... Fine."</p><p>Violet's expression changed slightly, her version of excitement and relief. "Thank you."</p><p>And with that, she took the duck by the hand and led her to where her dads were standing.</p><hr/><p>"Welcome to Casa Sabrewing," Violet announced when they reached the house, "it's not much, but it's home."</p><p>Lena studied the small home outside of her window, silent for a moment. <em>Not much</em> roughly translated roughly into <em>a lot better than the old ampitheater, </em>and it didn't look like that bad of a place to settle down for a little while, just long enough to recoop after the most recent invasion.</p><p>"Lena?" Ty asked softly, "you coming, kid?"</p><p>She glanced up at Violet's dad. "Yeah, just... Give me a moment?"</p><p>He nodded. "Alright."</p><p>With that, he closed the door and headed inside, leaving Lena be.</p><p>She crossed her arms, leaning back into the seat. It wasn't that she was angry that the Sabrewings had insisted that she stay with them for a little while. The offer was one of the kindest things that anyone had ever done for or given her. But she didn't like that it had come and completely flipped her life and plans around. Especially not when her powers were so unstable, so uncontrollable... She didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not on accident. Not when they'd been so kind to her...</p><p>The door opposite to her opened, and Indy entered, taking a seat next to her. "... Hey."</p><p>She blinked in surprise, looking over at him. "... Hi?"</p><p>"You know, kid..."</p><p>"It's <em>Lena,</em> actually."</p><p>"Right, sorry. Lena.Violet's told Ty and I all about you..."</p><p>
  <em>"Great."</em>
</p><p>"And we want to do all that we can to help you," he continued, "Violet asked if we could take you in for a little while."</p><p><em>"Great," </em>she said again, "so I'm, like, her pity case? Her way to getting a Take-a-Girl-in-and-Try-to-Change-Her-Life badge or something?"</p><p>"No to both of those. It's not a bad thing to offer help like this... And it's not bad to accept it, either."</p><p>"How would <em>you </em>know?" she asked, "I mean, unless you're quoting some of those stupid parental propaganda books or whatever..."</p><p>"I know more than you'd think," he said quietly, "after all, Ty took me in several years ago, when I was living out of my car."</p><p>"You lived out of your car?"</p><p>He laughed a little at her obvious surprise. "Yeah. Word to the wise: keep up with your payments when you're older. On everything."</p><p>Lena nodded a little.</p><p>"I'll tell you more later, if you'd like. But right now, Ty and Violet are making dinner, and then we can all get some rest. Today was a bit of a long day."</p><p>"... You can say that again," she said with a small smile before hopping out of the car, "thanks, Indy."</p><hr/><p>Once dinner had been finished, Violet gave Lena a brief tour of the house, concluding at her own bedroom.</p><p>"You'll be staying in here with me," Violet said once they reached the room, "Papa and I made up the spare bed in here just for you. My bathroom's through that door, and you can use the top two drawers for your belongings."</p><p>Lena scoffed. "My <em>belongings</em>? Vi, I only have the shirt off my back, my pajamas, and the amulet.</p><p>"And your friendship bracelet."</p><p>"That too. And two of those four things stay on me at all times."</p><p>"You sleep with the amulet on?"</p><p><em>"Yes. </em>It's like Scrooge and his lucky dime: it'd be bad if it fell into the wrong hands."</p><p>"Ah."</p><p>With that, Violet quickly showed Lena what other items they'd gotten for her-- a toothbrush, a hairbrush, among other things-- before leaving the duck to her nighttime routine. Lena quickly changed before going to brush her teeth. She looked at herself in the mirror, studying her tired reflection. This was only for a few days. A few days, and then she could go back to her home, offer something as a thank-you to the Sabrewings for the kindness that they had shown her, and then... Lena sighed, finishing up before heading out. She went straight to "her" bed, sitting down on the edge as Violet went into the bathroom for her own bedtime routine. She studied the room around her: four walls, solid and painted a calming yellow. Several bookshelves filled with thick tomes-- this is Violet we're talking about, after all-- the dresser, and the two beds. It was clean and simple, just as her friend was.</p><p>Violet emerged a moment later. "Is there anything that you might need in order to sleep? A nightlight, perhaps, or keeping the door open a crack...?"</p><p>"I should be fine," Lena said simply, "thanks, though."</p><p>"Have your nightmares been getting better?"</p><p>"I still dream about her," she admitted, "but only in brief glimpses. I'll be fine."</p><p>Violet nodded after a second. "Alright. If you find you can't sleep, let me or one of my dads know."</p><p>"I will."</p><p>"Do you promise?"</p><p>Lena frowned. "... Fine. I promise."</p><p>Violet gave her a small smile before going to lay down in her bed. She flicked the lightswitch before settling in, sending the room into darkness.</p><hr/><p>Lena woke up at the crack of dawn, immediately going to take a shower. As exhausted as she was from the day before, she knew that she also had to look after herself... A skill she'd always had.</p><p>Once she had finished and gotten changed for the day-- her clothes had been gently folded and placed in the top dresser drawer with a simple note saying that they had quickly washed it for her the night before-- before heading out into the kitchen.</p><p>"Good morning, Lena," Ty greeted her almost immediately, "did you sleep well last night?"</p><p>She paused for a second, processing the question. "I... Yeah, I did, actually. Thanks for asking."</p><p>He smiled warmly at her before: "Oh! Would you like something to drink with your breakfast? I'm making myself a cup of coffee, if you want one too... We also have tea, orange juice..."</p><p>"I... If you wouldn't mind putting on another thing of coffee," she said timidly, "I think I kinda need a jumpstart after yesterday."</p><p>He laughed. "Don't we all? Of course, I'll make you a cup... You can dig in the cupboards and find something to eat, if you want."</p><p>Lena frowned a little. "I don't want to..."</p><p>"Impose?" Ty finished for her, "come on. What's ours is yours."</p><p>She raised an eyebrow, looking up at him.</p><p>"Obviously, I'm not suggesting you take anything big with you when you leave--"</p><p>She let out a small laugh before smiling shyly. "I get what you mean. I... Thanks."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>